


I am Raquel Murillo

by ADbLOCK



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, Raquel is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: I am Raquel Murillo. I am my own woman. No one owns me.orPost-season 4. After Raquel enters the Bank of Spain, everyone knows handing her the leadership is the best idea. Tokyo refuses (because of course she does) causing Raquel to reflect on what has happened, including her relationship with Sergio.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	I am Raquel Murillo

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom! I don't speak Spanish at all, but I have to say it feels weird to write the characters in English. It just doesn't feel right. Still, I really wanted to write this after seeing season 4 because Raquel Murillo deserves more action especially in the 5th season. There's not much Serquel action but it does revolve around their relationship at some point.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lisbon was safe inside the bank, and it seems that the fucker Gandia finally gave up. After the storm that passed over them, all seems well. 

For now, at least.

They kept Gandia in a nearby room, and everyone is very much willing to take turns watching him tied up and squirm around after what he had done to Nairobi. Manila's cover is already blown, but no one could bring themselves to be disappointed after hearing what Arturito did. After talking to the hostages, they retreated back to their control room to wait for the Professor.

"Tokyo."

Tokyo has known the Professor for almost 2 years. But their time spent together told her that she wouldn't like what's coming next. With his tone, she almost knew what he was going to say next. She's right, of course.

"Hand over the command to Lisbon."

"Professor! That's unfair!," Tokyo replied with a shake of her head, eyes glancing at the former-cop-turned-ally. "She only came here at this moment. What could she possibly know about what's happening around here?"

"Tokyo, you know that's-"

"No, you listen to me, Professor. I told you I learn fast. I proved it to you, didn't I? We finally got Gandia. I did everything you told me to. What else do you want me to do, huh? Why do I have to step down now that she's here?"

Raquel rolled her eyes and scoffed. Of course, Tokyo would object. The way the woman glared at her reminded Raquel of the first time they met at the beach in Palawan.

"Tokyo!," Professor shouts, silencing the woman. "I told you to catch Gandia, yes, but I didn't tell you to get caught too!"

The look on Tokyo's face tells everyone that this conversation is going to take a while. And for the first time in a long time, Raquel wants to smack her _cariño_ in the back of the head. It was such a low blow, and that only feeds fuel to the fire that was Tokyo. This is never gonna end.

"Because of that, she gets to be in charge!? She's the one who got caught in the first place, _Professor_! She shouldn't even be here if she wasn't caught!"

Her chest tightens at Tokyo's words. She knows that perfectly, after being kept in the tent with nothing but her thoughts. She knew that she jeopardized the plan the moment she decided to run to that farm. She cursed herself mentally, scolding herself for being a failure. It didn't help that Alicia Sierra was one hell of an interrogator. And she knew that if Antoñanzas didn't approach her, she would have actually given up their plan. Within a few hours, she already climbed inside her head and toyed with her thoughts. Sergio's last few words echoed repeatedly in her mind.

_You're the weak link._

_I didn't ask you to come._

_I beat you in this game, Raquel._

His words fill her with both disappointment and anger. Because she actually thought he was different from the rest. That he saw her for truly what she was and what she was capable of, that he didn't see her just as a woman who loved him. It was a thought that pained her deeply, so deep that his confession didn't even help ease the wound s he left on her heart.

"Be honest with me, Professor. The only reason you're putting her in charge is because she's fucking you! I know the whole plan too. I got the balls to do your shit. What’s the difference!? Tell me, Professor, because your woman failed miserably! Wake up, Prof-"

That’s the tipping point. Raquel slammed her hand down the table. "I am not _his_ woman. I am no one’s. I am Raquel Murillo, former inspector for the Spanish Police, one of the fucking best. I'm Lisbon and the best chance you got in getting out of here alive.”

“I helped make the plan and it’s printed in my fucking brain I can recite everything in my sleep. The police out there are falling apart, but Tamayo will not back down. I’ve worked with him before and I know how the man reacts to situations like this. So you either give the command over to me, or we’ll suffer even more.”

Silence fills the room, settling down between them. It seems like everyone is holding their breath waiting for the pin to drop again. Tokyo is still looking at her, but the heat behind her eyes is gone. For a moment, Raquel feels guilty about her sudden outburst. She understands that what woman must feel. Even in the modern age of feminism, being given the recognition for her own abilities and not just her looks is still uncommon. This made Raquel feel a bit guilty for taking that away since she herself is a woman who has experience living and surviving in a man's world.

But this isn't about pride. This is about this heist and their lives.

She takes a step closer to the woman placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tokyo, this isn't because you don't have what it takes to lead the team. You're a strong woman. You don't care who stands in your way as long as you get to protect the people that you care about. You stand in the face of whatever danger selflessly and courageously. I guess that also makes you kind in your own way."

That earns her a snort which is a good sign.

"But you know giving the command to me is the smartest thing to do right now. I know how the police works -- how the policies work, how the bastards think. It's the smartest thing to do. I'm the best chance you've got."

In true Tokyo-style, the woman's gaze does not waiver during the entire time Raquel talked. There's a blank look on her face, and Tokyo turns around running her hands through her short hair. For a moment, she thinks that it didn't work.

Then she hands the earpiece to Raquel but not without a challenging smirk to her face. "Call me kind one more time, and I'll shoot you with my rifle."

A laugh escapes her lips. She must have turned crazy after spending time with these crazy people that she now knew as her friends. Taking the earpiece, she holds the woman's hand in an act of promise.

A silent agreement passes between the two women. Then she remembers they're not alone in the room. For the first time, Raquel notices a shift in Palermo's demeanor. Gone is the confident and hard-headed man that she first met and replaced by something softer.

Helsinki, the big scary-looking man with a soft heart, is smiling softly at her, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Rio gives her nothing but a small nod -- a gesture that Raquel willingly accepts knowing that the man doesn't have any fond memories of her unlike the others.

Both Denver and Stockholm seems to relax more after their exchange, but Raquel doesn't miss the large space between the married couple. Almost as if they were afraid to stand by each other's side. She mentally notes that she has to ask them about what happened.

And Bogota is leaning on one of the pillars at the far end of the room. His hands playing with a golden ring. Nairobi's ring, Raquel recognizes.

"Let's get out of here alive. For Nairobi. For Moscow. For Oslo. For Berlin. For the family."

There's still a lot to do. They still have to continue melting the gold. The bombs that the Professor dropped on the police and the government will shake them to their core, but it will also anger them. To the point that they'll be harder to read and manipulate.

But in the end they have to do this.

“Professor.”

“Raquel...” His voice sends relief to her core. And she almost crumbles at the sudden drop of adrenaline. Everything that has happened in the last few hours rushed to her, but she holds on tight. _I am Raquel Murillo. I am my own woman. No one owns me._

“ _Professor_ , I’m taking the lead.”

A few beats passed before static cracks. “Okay, Lisbon.”

She nods, then looks at her team.

"Now, someone get me a red jumpsuit. And a fucking pencil "

**Author's Note:**

> *cue the action scenes theme song of Money Heist* duuuuuun duuuuuuun
> 
> If Raquel doesn't lead the team in season 5, I SHALL FIGHT THE WRITERS. I really didn't like how they wrote her just as a background character and a love interest for Sergio in the last two seasons. I mean, I love Serquel with all my heart, but Raquel is such a great character and deserves just as much recognition for her skills. Even though Sergio is different from other men she's been with and truly loves her, we all know a part of him (probably the Professor part) still sees her as the inspectora who failed to catch him. I hope that all changes in season 5 even if they have to fight again (as long as they remain endgame lol)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all are safe from the coronavirus. For those who are living in countries with quarantine/lockdown measures, PLEASE STAY AT HOME. Take care!
> 
> P.S. Anyone misses the pencil thing she does with her hair? Anyone?


End file.
